Scorpion
by BarbaraCB
Summary: What George Marks really thinks about Lilly Rush. Based on the Season 2 episodes, 9th "Mind Hunters" and Season Finale "The Woods".
1. Scorpion

**s§s Scorpion s§s**

**s§s**

_Orion:_

_Son of Poseidon, one of the best hunters that ever walked through the Mortal's woods._

_Artémis:_

_Daughter of Zeus, driven by the Moon and the best hunter that ever walked through the Mortal's woods._

**s§s**

When they came into the files room I knew they would discover it all. They invaded my territory, that two detectives – Menudo and the Homicide's Barbie…

Actually, since I shot my damn mother I knew they would find it out, but this sureness has turned to a mere suggestion; if police hadn't linked all that dead women to me yet, I doubted it would be done.

These were my thoughts till she cross that doorsill and show what she was capable of.

People always make a storm in a teacup when it's about a hunt – because it's not right, it's cruel, bla bla bla, but facing it the way it really is, it's not a such big deal. Really fun, that's true, but not that complex. From research to its planning, from the trap to the action itself.

I was teaching them. They had to see it, feel it. They had to realize how they fall of in the end. Offering their bodies for their lives. Even the supposed child, Tina. They had to see that fighting is useless. They could be survivors when they escaped from their respective attacks before mine, but I would make sure that they finally face the truth.

Because I had their lives. In the woods, were I am God.

I'm very proud of what was able for me to do with them, excepting Atalanta, that damn runner princess; that walking drug store has no idea of her luck… but, saving this time, I was undefeated.

For many times I calmly walked through that woods while they were running. Watching them stumble in the dark. The way they tried to run away from me, their eyes looking back to me with a terrified glint, it excited me more than anything else.

It's amazing how everything nowadays goes around the subject "sex".

One of Valens's tries was considering me unable. But that's the thing – I'm not unable; my satisfaction just comes from another sources… and of course, watching all that hatred pulsing in his breath when I referred to his beloved Elisa was more than satisfactory. Hunter or not, any men likes to have their capacities discussed.

The same can be said of that detective with funny ears and ogre voice when I questioned about his intelligence. That Chimayo case was his Achilles' heel, besides his incompetence. I'm quite admired, this Department had better days – and better detectives as well.

One of the best was certainly Jeffries.

Not even a little rage attack, a dirty look, anything! A very lifeless gaze only, that was saying how mad he was with me when I speculated about his flawless dead wife. One of the best thing in life, to say what you want to without the risk of a bad answer back. They wanted me to confess after all.

After all that detectives and even their boss, I still wanted a reward.

I wanted the blondie one. The only woman of Philly's Homicides, that had a dirty little secret under her carpet. All that I could ask for. I wanted to provoke her and take away the reaction she always displayed do proudly.

Since I knew the murders would soon or later lead to me when the cases were reopened, I was forced to search about the detectives. Just a few names on the police system and on the files and voilá!, their whole profiles and cases that were solved – or not, in Vera's case – by each one.

And was exactly this little files that cheered me up.

"_Lilly Rush._

_Ten years-old. Entry at the Kensington Hospital at three in the morning at September 6__th__, 1979._

_Broken jaw._

_Five broken teeth._

_Multiple lacerations on the face and arms."_

Not even Shakespeare could be more dramatic.

The image I had of her was getting better when she proved that she had more brain than everyone together in that department, but after that beautiful file, all my attention turned to her.

She lives alone with her two disabled cats – useless cats! -, and if she wasn't over timing at the Homicides, she was stuck at home, looking at pictures of dead people, that little morbid one. Her thing with the "Bond, James Bond" A.D.A. didn't work, as all her previous relationships.

What a boring life she has.

What instigated my interest was the fact that Lilly fought with the man that attacked her as all the other women before her. And poked even more my attention because she was the youngest one of the survivors, only ten years old at the time. I wanted to teach her too. I had to, more than any other.

Because Lilly Rush had different reasons to live. Unlike the other preys, little Lilly lived for herself and nobody else. And because her reason to live is also the hunt.

So, sitting in that room, free to leave anytime but remaining just for the fun that all the situation was giving me, I asked for her.

And so she did.

Leaned against the black mirror she stared at me. Did to me the same thing she does to everyone who walks into that room and sits on that chair. However she started with a recycled trick, the same tactic used by Valens.

Always the God Sex…

What would pleasure me wasn't touching myself while watching her doing her job from the darkness as she suggested herself.

No.

My fantasies are beyond this. Far away from it.

I think in what color her fragile body would have, half naked, running through the woods with the Moonlight touching her back, running like a white doe, one of the fastest and rarest. I try to imagine the sound of her shoeless, wounded feet touching the dry leaves on the ground. Hurry and fugacious.

Artémis running away from Orion.

The White Hunter being hunted by the Great Hunter. I would die to see, even for a second, her gaze deposed of all that arrogance and self-reliance; I wanted to see it full of bitter, supplicant tears, begging for her life.

Because it's what they do in the end. They beg. Would little Lilly sell her own body in exchange of her life, the way everyone did before her? Hard to imagine even to me, but the percentage was a hundred so probably she would do it as well.

Anyway, Lilly was just warming up and I was prepared – and lucky enough to see for a brief moment a sample of what I wanted to see so badly. Only a few words about her little secret was enough to immediately knock out her foundations. I almost could see her work partners, staring each other at the watch room, confused, because little Lilly never tells nobody what happens to her, not even for herself. A shadow of fear wandered in her gray eyes.

- Ever dream about it, Lilly?

- No, I don't.

"No, I don't".

Bad liar, she is. And of the most predictable ones I must say, because for anything of her personal life that was said she would lose her balance and would do everything to be invisible in this aspect.

Nevertheless, her predictability did not last. Little Lilly had a trick inside her hat. Already used, that's true.

A recycled trick. From me.

She did her homework as well, searching in the right files as well. I watched when she opened my file, the all-mighty glint slowly returning to her eyes. After she laughed of my incompetence, she stood up from her place, across from me, and walked to me with subtle movements and light steps, talking about the murder of my beloved mother. She always knew I killed her, my age at the time did not intervene on her cold criminal judgment.

She sat on the table - this bad habit she has… -, close to me. Very close. Studying me wit her gray brush stroked with yellow irises. Then I felt the vanilla scent emanating from her skin.

Sweet.

Ironic.

A lily with the scent of an orchid.

- What could she have done to you?

What was that in her voice tone, recognition? It was low and soft. And then I realized she was doing what she did best.

She was hunting. She was chasing me and the truth.

- Ever dream about it, George?

She touched me on the shoulder, slightly. I ducked her hand. I could not stand it. Hated the audaciousness of her action yet like the sensation of her cold palm. She was looking at me yet, I could feel her gaze, but did not return it.

- No wonder you are such a small little man.

And threw her final trick, standing up and walking away to the door in hurry steps. I could stand when she mocked me but I couldn't do the same when she just dispensed me.

That was an affront.

_I_ say the rules of the game. When it starts, when it ends. Not her.

_- Don't you walk away from me!_

I looked to her, standing by the door. She wouldn't give up. She tried with all her will to put me inside those accusing woods, but I didn't let it happen. That moment, I said, the game was over. Little Lilly got really upset and was losing her temper.

She then faced me, from Hunter to Hunter.

But it was over – I could even imagine Valens's face behind the mirror, pissed of because I was just leaving. I passed by her, memorizing every disappointed and angry marks on her face, entering for a second inside her slightly scented atmosphere. From the open door, I turned back to her with Orion in my expression.

- Have you ever hunted? We should do it sometime. Together.

And Lilly, with the defiant, saucy gray of Artemis's eyes, replied.

- Maybe we will.

Then, I left.

It was distressful for her. I know how frustrating is, losing a prey like she just lost hers – it wasn't necessary to look behind to find it out.

Anyway.

She said we would hunt together and that's what we are going to do. A call for the estate agency asking to check the old house where I lived when I was a kid is enough to light the fuse for the whole fun begins.

I would hear from her thin lips how she ran, no dusty files nor cold written words this time. Only the details.

Orion and Artemis would be together again, pointing their bows and arrows to each other. In the woods.

**s§s**

_Orion and Artémis:_

_Tells the myth that Orion once attacked Artémis and to ounish him, the Moon Deity sent a huge scorpion after him, that bit and killed the Great Hunter._

**By BarbaraCB**

**This fanfiction was based on Cold Case's 2nd Season episodes, 9th "Mindhunters" and ****the season finale "The Woods", in my opinion the best episodes EVUR. It was "The Woods" that actually made me a Cold Case fan and it was when I thought for the first time, "Lil is DA Gurl".**

**Who knows me may think the plot is a little repetitive due to my eternal addict in Artemis/ Moon/ Greek Mythology, but when Jeffries said at the gun store that George was looking at the figure of the Constellation of Orion, I almost had an attack.**

**If George identify himself with Orion, the "Great Hunter", maybe he sees Lilly as being Artémis, "Goddess of Hunt", once attacked by Orion and who turns herself into animals (the doe and the bear are her favorite ones).**

**I wanted to explore the thing between George and Lil; **_"Because after I met you, even Atalanta _**(Mythology again…)**_ lost her charm"~by George_**, the way he looks at her when he's being interrogated by her and when they were talking at the attic/"woods". He's clearly obsessed by Lilly, because she fits in his pattern, because he identifies himself with her and, in my opinion, for other reasons too. I just suggested a sexual thing, because George is a psycho and does not think like us, normal people. Lol **

**But it's right there, George describing the way she walks, the way she looks at him and her smell. I had the idea for her perfume for two reasons – the scene she sits on the table, next to him, and the scene he's leaving, heading to the door. Pay attention, he passes VERY close to her, as if he wanted to feel her smell. I chose vanilla because it's derived from a flower (the Lilly = lily thing) and because vanilla has a sweet scent and it's eatable.**

**OK. It was a very Freud thing to be said. That perv.**

**Thanks to everyone who read it till down here. Reviews, good or constructive ones, will be very welcome! ^_^**


	2. In the Woods

**IN THE WOODS**** ~  
_A _**_**Cold Case tale/ poetry/ mythological epic/ ficlet **_

Note: Sorry for any grammar/language mistakes, I'm Brazilian and not quite fluent...

**_Disclaimer:  
_  
L****illy Rush, George Marks and their respective madness**

**belongs to Meredith Stiehm.**

**Artémis, Orion and their respective bows**

**Belongs to all the woods of the Mortal's world.**

**s§s**

"_What would pleasure me wasn't touching myself while watching her doing her job from the darkness as she suggested herself._

_No._

_My fantasies are beyond this. Far away from it._

_I think in what color her fragile body would have, half naked, running through the woods with the Moonlight touching her back, running like a white doe, one of the fastest and rarest. I try to imagine the sound of her shoeless, wounded feet touching the dry leaves on the ground. Hurry and fugacious._

_Artémis running away from Orion._

_The White Hunter being hunted by the Great Hunter. I would die to see, even for a second, her gaze deposed of all that arrogance and self-reliance; I wanted to see it full of bitter, supplicant tears, begging for her life."_

**(From the fanfiction "Scorpion", by BarbaraCB)**

**s§s**

Oh, Huntress Master… I know you watch me. I know you stalk and observe me. You watch me with the characteristic gray of your irises; you pass right by me as if I didn't exist; sit down by my side, invisible to my eyes.

At such distant proximity, the sweet hypnotizing softness of your essence shows into foggy rings in my mind.

They don't let me ratiocinate.

They don't let me think.

They don't let me feel nothing but the imaginary sensation of your vanilla skin on my hardened body of expert Hunter…

The dark woods in my fantasies are lightened by the Moon that driven you and by your body that guides me, in and out of my sight for each tree that we left behind. The hours are not running anymore and your slim doe legs never get tired. Your wounded feet – your silver hooves – echoes amongst the dry leaves and the earth that you lift as you pass.

My arrow points to your bustled heart all the time, but my bow stands motionless, without the courage to shot.

Not yet…

And under this thought and the desire that was driving me to you, I accelerated my Titan pace and threw myself over your body. Pressing it against my own body. Caressing it as the white vanilla rings were dominating me, wild and pure. Under the rage of my thoughts, you fought and cried the tears of the Moon herself. You stared at me with your gray stroked with yellow irises, which were emanating all the pain you felt – the invasion you suffered. You screamed with pain under the most powerful ecstasy of my whole existence. Most powerful than all my hunts.

I invaded the mind of the Queen of Hunters, slowly sipping every drop of that vindictive and coward pleasure. Your narrow lips that never talk were now screaming at me and only for me, letting go words that not even your most faithful Painted Warrior never heard, my mind touching yours.

Amid the realization of my most desired wish, you, Artful Huntress, hit me with the truth and got rid of my arms. Your now exposed body avoided my hug and your hands quickly reached for your silver bow.

We pointed our bows to the heart that was beating in front of our eyes at the same moment stopped in the time.

I didn't shot. Neither did you. Instead, you just looked at me with eyes full of rage and sorrow. Then, formed inside your mind that was eager for justice, vengeance, or neither of them, a red Scorpion came from your icy irises. I was too hypnotized for your vanilla rings that were running around my conscience and paralyzed by your body that was entirely turned to me. I did not do nothing when I felt the painful sting of that beast in my flesh.

The poison ran inside me, knocking me down and tearing me with pain.

From the woods's earth, I saw a piece of the starry nocturne skies between the leaves of the trees and saw the Moon that enlightened the moment that I invaded the Goddess of the Hunt. I either saw your gray and yellow irises, shocked by what you have done. And besides your own feelings, I finally realized why I was driven by you and towards you.

Besides the immeasurable pleasure I was seeking inside your mind, I was searching for the end of my own existence. I wanted that sweet poison in the form of creamy rings fogging inside my mind and the bitter narcotic injected in my heart by the most vindictive and innocent eyes I ever saw in my Titan existence.

And thus Orion, one of the best Hunters that ever ran through this woods, succumbed.

Under the silver eyes of Artémis that kept vigil over me.

The eyes that killed me.

**s§s**

By BarbaraCB

**This ficlet/tale/ mythological epic was based on my own Cold Case fanfiction, "Scorpion", quoted right at the beginning. There, under George Marks point of view, I said he fantasized about Lilly and how he would love to subdue her and destroy her dignity. I'm sort of telling here how he realized them, comparing their 'relationship' to the myth of Artémis and Orion, which tells ****he attacked her and she killed him for that.**

**Notice that at the part where George-Orion attacks Lilly-Artémis is where I kept all the situation VERY ambiguous. Even looking so much like one, it's not a rape – not the conventional rape, I mean.**

**For George, invading Lilly's mind and dominate her would be the equivalent of it; forcing her to talk about what she kept hidden her entire life and listen to each word is like sex to him. And was exactly what he did at the episode 2x23 the Woods – when he finally took out what he wanted to listen from Lilly, he stared at her with a "I just came" face. o_ô**

"_The most faithful Painted Warrior"_**of Artémis/Lilly is Scotty – because he is always worried/protecting her and because Painter Warrior is the meaning of his name.**

"_Vanilla rings"_ – **because in "Scorpion", I say that Lilly smells like vanilla scent.**

**Anyway, another text worthy of Freud – the Perv.**


End file.
